1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brake system and method for a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A two-wheeled vehicle is equipped with a brake system to slow or stop its moving by applying friction upon its wheels. A rider uses both hands to press two brake levers, fixed on the handlebar, to control a front and rear brake of the two-wheeled vehicle. However, it would be dangerous if the rider presses either one of the brake levers too hard to make the vehicle's wheel to be locked by the front or rear brake. It is uncontrollable and dangerous for a moving two-wheeled vehicle with one of its wheels being locked, e.g. the vehicle may skid on the ground. In the instance of a two-wheeled vehicle's tip over, the two-wheeled vehicle still moves with its front wheel being locked such that the rider may fall over beyond a handlebar of the two-wheeled vehicle when a rear wheel comes off the ground by a sufficient height. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for preventing a moving two-wheeled vehicle from a tip-over or a wheel being locked.